warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Equalizers
"Lo we stand, bolters in hand, to slay the foe, wherever he stands. May he hide up high or cower below, he knows our bolts, will find his soul. Lo we stand, bolters in hand, to defend those innocent of flesh, and pure of soul. Lo we stand, bolters in hand, grand equalizers, between xenos and man."- ''Equalizer mantra. The Equalizers are a 24th founding successor chaper of Ultramarine stock. They were created to defend the ancient forge world known as Equius Prime and the wealth of archotech that lays buried benith the hive cities of that world. They are a stoic and serious chapter, (though they are posessed of a dry humor) not ones for zelous fervor or foolhardy charges. They consider the defence of the Imperiums citizens thier duty and pourpose. They imploy a set of belifes simmilar to the Imperial Truth, and as such do not worship the Emporor as a divine being nor see the Dark Gods as supernatural entites. Though the Emporor is not worshiped, he is deeply reviered and respected as the greatest leader man has ever known and many Equalizers meditate before idols of the Emporor. The Equalizers belive that the Emporors time is long since passed, and that it is his sons, the Space Marines, that must ensure humanites survival. Not to fight for glory or praise, but for Mankind. The Equalizers tend to put an emphisis on ranged firepower over skill in hand to hand combat and as such have earned the ire of more traditonal chapters. They are cool and collected in battle, but have been known to fly into berzerker rages called "Episodes." They are Codex complient by the barest margin. Examples of this are found in thier use of Dreadnaughts, thier secret 11th "Wrath" Company. The Equalizers consider xenos threats to be of thier greatest consern, as humanites victory against the traitors and heritics will be all for naught if they are overwhelmed by the alien hordes. As such this chapter maintains a close realtionship with Ordo Xenos and other like minded chapters. Thier gene-seed suffers from various minor mutations, most are benifical, but rumors abound as to the cause of these mutations. (the most common being that the Mechanicus mutaited the Gene-Seed as part of an experement) These mutations include incresed reflex speed, (which makes up for their lack of finesse in close quarters combat) keener eyesight, (which has allowed this chapter to become unmached marksmen) and a predisposition to bouts of homicidal rage. These "episodes" of explosive violence are usually kept in check by the phenominal disaplen all Space Marines exibit but psykers of the chapter are more prone to these bursts of rage, so much so that they are kept hidden from the prying eyes of the Inquasiton and were formed into thier own Company, known as the 11th or "Wrath" Company. They are also famous (or in the case of the Adeptus Machanicus, infamous) for the various modifications they make to thier wargear. They are also loathed by the Mechanicus for other reasons, such as the Chapters refusal to surrender archotech from thier world to the Mechanicus and the Chapters independance from the Mechanicus, as much of thier arms and armor are manufactured on Equius Prime witthout the consent of the Adeptus Mechanicus. They also have a larger than usual number of marnies in the veteran 1st company and 10th Scout company. They also posess a sizable number of Dreadnaughts all bearing the Equalizers signature Equius Pattern Sarcopogus, which is larger and more heavily armored than standard Mars Patterns. They have fought in many campainges against the threats in the Sagittarius arm and have acheived some renown amongst the peoples in those regions. They show a great deal of skill when combating xenos races, though they are more than capable of dealing with the Forces of Chaos. The Kabal of the Malevolent Fog, Blackteef Tribe, and the Scales of Malice are thier sworn foes and they will go to any lenght to obliteraite these dire threats to the Imperiums people. Though the Equalizers are of Ultramarine stock, they maintain a distant relationship with thier proginators and fellow Ultramarines successors, prefering the company of the Salamanders or Space Wolves whenever possible. (as they respect the emphisis the Salamanders place on safegaurding citizens of the Imperium and love to hear the Space Wolves curse as they wach the Equalizers gun down the foe before the Sons of Russ can close ranks with the enemy) History Founding The Equalizers were of the 24th founding and have served the Imperium with unflatering loyalty and dedication for centuries. They were origanally created to defend a hive world of great stratigic importance, Equius Prime. They were trained to be experts in urban warfare and close quarters engagements, but as they began recuiting from the ranks of the most ruthless hive gangs, they developed a taste for the use of ranged weapons in close quarters situations. (instead of clearing a roomfull of eneimes with a chainsword, the Equalizers prefer to empty a storm bolters clip into the contested area.) After a full millennium defending thier system from eight Ork invasions (all from the infamous Blackteef tribe) and one gastly Tryanid assault upon the world, the Equalizers built up thier numbers and set off into the Galaxy; beliving that they could be of use to the peoples of the Imperium elsewhere. (though they always keep a large homegaurd, with the reserve companies gaurding Equius Prime and its moons) The Eldar Crusaides The 1st time the Equalizers would fight outside of thier home system, the Equalizers began a massive Crusaide against Eldar within their surrounding area of space. Spurned on by the recent assassination of thier 1st Chapter Master a the hands of Dark Eldar, the Equalizers ruthlessly destroyed three Eldar Craftworlds and brought holy Exterminautus to a Maiden World. They also obliteraited three Kabals and the skulls of thier Archons are proudly displayed within The Stallions Hall of War. The Damoclies Gulf Crusaide The Equalizers served with distinction during the Damoclies Gulf Crusaide, though thier exploits are largely unknown by the vast majority of the Imperium due to this chapters humble nature. Rather than boast about thier victories during the Crusaide the Equalizers hold quiet memorials to honor thier dead and remeber thier sacrifeces. Tyranid Encursion The Equalizers fought tooth and nail against the Great Devourer in the defence of thier homeworld. Though they suffered grevious losses the Equalizers stood thier ground against the Tryanids and ensured that Equius Prime's civilian population was safe and secure deep within the bowles of the hive cities and manufactorums. Following the Tryanid invasion, the Equalizers had begun to build up thier numbers, their Chapter Master beliving that now was the time for the Equalizers to aid in the defence of the Imperium as a whole. As the bulk of the chapter left thier belovid homeworld, they swore that so long as one Equalizer was still breathing, the xenos who preyed upon humanity would have a foe to fear. The Sacking of Alsace The Equalizers responded to an urgent plea for help from the peacefull world of Alsace. A warband of the Emporors Children traitor legion had decended upon the world. The Equalizers responed without hesitation, as they knew full well the Salenshii Marines would bucher the population with perverted glee. The Equalizers 2nd Company, along wilth elements of the 11th Company, arrived with a small liberation fleet. The liberation of Alsace was a bloody affair, the Traitors had taken all but one hive city and the Equalizers were having a damnable time defending it, soon they would be overrun as the Emporors Chlidrens cults and traitor PDF gathered. The elements of the 11th company has sacrifced themselves in a berzerker charge into the enemy force and had bought the 2nd company the time to send an urgent call for reinforcments. It was months later, when all seemed lost and the Equalizers 2nd company was prepaired to sell thier lives most dearly that the Iron Krakens fleet began thier brutal orbital bombardment. The loyal PDF and Gaurd regiments cheered in triumph as they saw the traitors inceneraited, and the Equalizers marched forth to join thier fellow Marines in victory. On the day of Alsaces liberation, Iron Krakens and Equalizers fought side by side, purging the wreched traitors with holey bolter fire. The Equalizers would never forget that the Iron Krakens saved the whole of the 2nd company from total annahilation and have sworn an oath to come to the Iron Krakens aid whenever called upon. The Judgment Elements of the secret 11th Company were led into the scervice of Chaos by the Equalizer, Mindfang. Mindfang beilved the Imperium to be a courrupt and evil regime and refused to support it any longer, with that he turned half of the Wraths of the 11th Company, and over a quarter of the chapter to the Chaos God Malice. The Equalizers fought thier tainted brothers in total secreracy for three long Terran years until Mindfangs warband, now known as The Scales of Malice, retreated into the Malstrom. The civil war crippled the Equalizers and required thousands of Terran years of rebuilding before they were returned to full strength. The chapter now relentlessly hunts Mindfang "The Wicked" and his warband across the Galaxy, with the intent of making this tratior and bucher of the Imperiums people pay in blood. The Quint Rebellions When the Mutant population rose up in rebellion on the planet of Quint the 3rd and 1st Equalizer Companies, at the behest of Inquisitor Zekavran, were sent in with a contingant of Inquisitorial Storm Troopers to deal with the uprising. At first the Equalizers were reluctant, as on Equius Prime and on its moons, mutants were still considered a staple for meat and as such were hardly considered a threat worthy of the Equalizers time. (you don't call in the Imperial Gaurd to halt a Grox stampeed) But when the liberation fleet came under fire from the planets defence cannons and the Equalizers saw what had become of the civilian population of Quint, (most were buchered in retaliation for the lifetimes of abuse the Mutants had suffered) the Equalizers unleashed thier full fury upon the Mutant Horde. Unfortuanantly the mutants had hired the Maelstrom Dogs, a mercenary chaos warband, and fought in organised mobs. They held back the Imperial forces for months until they were forced to flee. When all was said and done, the Equalizers had lost over 30 space marines and the casualties inflicted on the Inquisitorial force was astronomical. Current Status The Equalizers patrol the whole of the Sagittarius arm, (and as such are thinly spread) on constant alert and poised to defend against any foe of the Imperium. They will awnser any call to action so long as the purpose is to defend the people of the Imperium. Any other requests are met with scrutiney and are rarely obliged, lest they come from Ordo Xenos or the Iron Krakens. Chapter Fleet The Equalizers maintain a large fleet of heavy cruisers and millions of support craft. They also maintain 50 Vengance-Class Grand Cruisers and two Battle Barges. '''The Stallion- '''A heavily modified Battle Barge that is the Equalizers mobile Fortress Monestary and flagship. The Stallion is armed with the best weapons the manufactorums of Equius Prime could produce and its armored hull has withstood salvos that would cripple a Battle Barge of simmilar size. '''The Cimarron- '''Though this Battle Barge is not the chapters fortress monestary, it is cherished as the Chapters oldest warship. The Cimarron was the sole ship that was given to the Chapter at thier founding and as such served as the Chapters flagship for millenia, and has weathered the most brutal space battles the Equalizers have been in and emerged vicorious. The Cimarron is an aged but still formidable warship, armed with a mix of ancinet archotech and the very weapons it was constructed with. Weapons and Tactics The Equalizers are specialists in the use of long range firearms and urban firefights, as such they have gained fame as ledgandary marksmen, capable of stoping an Ork charge with noting more than thier Bolters and iron will. They prefer to keep the enemy at arms length that they may gun them down under a hail of well placed bolter rounds. They also make constant use of the skill known as Akimbo "The art of Dual Weilding " and are surpisingly accurate with two bolt pistols or simmilar one handed weapons though some members of the 1st Company have been known to dual weild Storm Bolters and simmilar weapons. This chapter dose posess deadly skill in hand to combat but its use is considered a last resort, as close combat greatly increses the odds of an "episode" of mindless fury. They have a very large number of Dreadnaughts, and unlike other chapters who rarely awaken these ancient warriors, each company save the 10th and 11th companies deploy Dreadnaughts in every major conflict. As such many Dreadnaughts within the Equalizers are rarely put into stasis and are constantly functioning members of the chapter. Thier Dreadnaughts follow a uniqe pattern of design, known as the Equius Pattern, which is larger and more heavily armored than the standard Mars Pattern. These uniqe pattern Dreadnaughts are geared towards ranged warfare and have a wide arsenal from plasma weapons, shoulder mounted missle pods, and mortar batteries to Battle Cannons, Multi-meltas, and Assault Cannons. And should the need be dire, elements of the 11th "Wrath" Company are depolyed to totally destroy the foe. The Equalizers Veteran 1st Company do not feild Terminator armor but instead advanced Equius Pattern Power Armor. Equius Pattern Power Armor lacks the signature backpack and instead has an unknown but much more potent power source, and as such the users strength is greatly incresed and outdose nomral Power Armor. And the shields are far more powerful than standard Power Armor, all without trading mobility. However, this armor is still not as durable as Terminator armor and lacks the added protection its bulk provides. The Equalizers have a heavily modifed arsenal of bolters and plasma weapons and the prefered weapon amongst thier Devistators is the auto cannon, for the flexibility it provides. They also keep a very large stockpile of Power Weapons, with all but the 10th Company bearing power swords or axes. The Equalizers also make use of various types of exotic ammuniton, the most favored are Exicutioner rounds, as these self guiding bolts are weapons of mass destruction in the hands of a Equalizer sniper squad. There are a few weapons of note that are uniqe to the chapter. '''Energy Mallets-' Basicly down-sized Power Hammers, Energy Mallets are a favorite amongst the chapter. These one handed weapons can shatter power armor if they score a direct hit and can pummle the foe into submission. Some Equalizers of the 11th Company dual weild Energy Mallets, with devistating results for their foes. The Equius Pattern Bolter-''' The Equius Pattern Bolt Rifle is a powerful and accurate tool, always fitted with armor peircing rounds or shrapnel bolts, and designed with a built in holographic sight, these "Blue Bolters" are the chapters signature weapons. Equius Pattern bolters are far more accurate when compaired to the standard Godwyn Pattern Bolt Rifle. The Equius Pattern is also famed for its sheer stopping power, as a small force of Spotter Marines armed with these bolters can level an Ork charge. However, the Equius Pattern Bolt Rifle fires at a much slower rate than standard bolters, meaning that a poorly positioned Marine runs the risk of being overwhelmed. 'Equius Pattern Bolt Revolver-' A standard side arm of the Equalizers, the Blot Revolver trades ammo capacity for sheer stopping power. These potent weapons are famous for thier relaibility and durability but are equally infamous for the meger nine bolts that can be fired before realoading. This weapons power is ledgendary and in the right hands can fell and Ork Warboss in one shot. 'The Equius Pattern "Battle Bolter"-' A hybrid of the Equius Pattern Bolter and the Stalker Bolter, the Battle Bolter exibits and extended barrle and a mid to long range holographic scope. This weapon is an icon for all the chapter stands for, precision, power, and of course reliability. The Battle Bolter is capable of rapid three round bursts or semi-automatic fire. This Bolter is by far the most powerfull and accurate utilzed by any chapter. However there is a price for such power, the weapon lacks a fully automatic setting and is woefully difficult to build and maintain. Regardless, it is often seen in the hands of the Equalizers spotter and tatical marine squads. 'The Equius Pattern Bolt SMG-' Seen as sidearms amongst the chapters tactial squads and primary weapons in the hands of scouts, this rugged and potent weapon trades accuracy for a deep clip and vicous fire rate. The Bolt SMG also keeps the Equalizers trademark stopping power. This versitle weapon has saved many an Equalizer from the jaws of death. Unfortuantly this weapons angry recoil makes it difficult for the Equalizers, even with thier superhuman strength, to steady let alone aim and thus is only suited for close quarters firefights. 'Equius Pattern "Oblivion" Anti-Material Rifle-' This massive sniper rifle is only fit for the use of Space Marines, as the rifle itself would take a team of ordinary men to carry and special supports before fireing. The power and range of this rifle is as ledgandary as the marksmenship of those who use it, this rifle is capable of tearing a rampaging Khornate Berzerker in half and can even bring down a Squiggoth with one well placed shot. Obviously the Oblivion Rifle is ment for long distance engagements and has no place in mid or short range firefights. The rifles recoil (which would break a normal mans arm) means that it cannot fire rapidly, but in the hands of an experienced Equalizer this mighty weapon can destroy anything from tanks to aircraft as well as high value infantry targets. Gene-Seed Mutations The Equalizers gene-seed suffers from various minor mutations and the reasons for this remain unknown to all including the chapter itself. Many rumors have spread over the meillina but the most presistent is that the Equalizers gene-seed was tampered with by the Mechaicus, and that the Mechanicus contaminaited the geneseed with either Blood Angles geneseed. Though this is unlikely as the Blood Angles "Black Rage" dose not subside like the "Episodes" and would not explain the improvement in vison or refelx speed. In reality the mutations may simply be a natural mutations that have occured over time. The various known mutations are as follows: ''Th'e' "Episodes"- Every Equalizer suffers from bouts of explosive and uncontrolable rage, these events are rare but every Equalizer inevitably sucumbs to at the very least, one Episode in his long life. (during The Ordeal) Whilst in the grips of an Episode, the flow of time itself seems to slow down for the Equalizer and he is consumed with a blood lust the likes of which is only found in the Blood Angles Black Rage, an Equalizer during an Episode is capable of tearing a fellow Space Marine limb from limb. Thankfully, Episodes are usually only seconds long and subside with the destruction of the object of the Equalizers wrath. Unfortuantly, those few psykers who are recruited into the Equalizers find it far more difficult to hold back the Episodes and thier will eventually erodes and gives way to the bloodlust. Though these, "Wraths" can still determine freind from foe, all else is lost to violent urges. Outside of battle, Wraths must be in solitary confinement or in stasis, as they have pindrop tempers and will go on a berzerker rampage without any obvious provication. '''Reflex- '''Equalizers have faster reaction times when compaired to other Space Marines, this trait is very helpful to the Equalizers as it is thier hair trigger reflexes that aids them in the almost impossible shots this chapter is famous for. It also keeps them alive in close quarters engagments with more skilled combatants such as Traitor Marines, who have had thousands of years to hone thier skills in the maddness of the Warp. '''Eyes- '''The Equalizers have supremely keen eyesight, with some indviduals capable of seeing enemy ships on the edge of a given star system from the center of said system. (granted they need to be without any visual interferences such as atmosphere or light pollution) Though in normal cases an Equalizer is capable of making out a single rock on a mountain horizon hundreds of miles away. And thier superb depth preception allows them to gauge the distances and more often than not line up a spectacular shot. (of course the Equalizers constant use of target finding Exicutioner rounds is an immence advantage) 11th "Wrath" Company The Equalizers Gene-seed reacts negitively with psykers and other Warp-sensitive individuals, as the likely hood and severity of "Episodes" increses throught the Equalizers life until it is impossible to resist the constant pull. Though these "Wraths" can still tell friend from foe, and are still dedicated to the Imperium, they are hardly sane enough to comprihend anything else. They are seldom used and are the Chapters closest gaurded secret. The Wraths specialize in combating Chaotic forces, as they can root out Choatic taint with startling accuracy, and will act with immideate and shocking violence should they detect any Chaotic presents. This is due to the Judgement that is still fresh in every Equalizers minds. To the Wraths, the fact that half of thier former brothers in the company disgraced thier role as defenders of man to follow Mindfangs twisted "Justaice" is a personal scar that will only heal when every traitor lays bloodied and broken by thier hands. Wraths are nigh unstoppable once unleshed unto the battledfeild, each weilds massive Relic Blades and Thunder Hammers, or dual weilding Power Axes and Power Swords. Thier psyker powers are also incresed by at least one level. Though they only instinctivly use thier powers usually it is to great affect. There are few things that can bring a Wrath down, mostly massed heavy weapons fire or artliery strikes. The list of abilites at a Wraths disposal are: '''Wrath Hammer-' The Wrath fires a ball of unstable Warp energy from his hand at the foe, the resultent explosion is enough to total most heavy armored vehicles. '''Warp Sheild- The Wrath will summon a powerful sheild that will stop and deflect all but the most powerful of projectiles, however the shield suffers from the Wraths tunnle vison and dose not protect his rear or sides. 'Warpfire-' Wraths are capable of breathing massive jets of warp fire upon the foe, inceraiting thier very souls. 'Wrathblast- '''The Wrath becomes so consumed with hate and rage that he charges deep into enemy lines where he selfdestructs in a massive explosion of Warp energy. '''Wrath Wall-' The Wrath exerts a huge gust of telekinetic force powerfull enough to rip flesh from bone and overturn main battle tanks. 'Teleport- '''Wraths will move through the warp over short distances in order to surprise or ambush the enemy. They also use this ability to board enemy super heavy vehicles and to reach an out of range foe. Reclaimers ''"The Reclaimers are overworked and underapperciated, do not trifle with them."- ''Veteran Sniper North to a group of new Equalizers Spotter Marines Reclaimers are an interesting office of Space Marine, as they preform three necciary roles in the Equalizers. They are Apothicary, Chaplien, and Librarian all rolled into one rather dour Marine. They are medical specialist and earned the name Reclaimers for their most common duty, retreving Gene-Seed from fallen battle brothers. But they are also responsible for recruiting new members, as they tell the Spotters which indivudals to recruite. They are also responsible for maintaining the purity of the Chapter. Finnally, since all psykers of the Chapter become blood thirsty Wraths, it is the Reclaimers duty to recored the deeds and history of this Chapter. These skilled and often overlooked Space Marines are the logistic geniuses of the Chapter and have eons of mulitasking under their belt. As such they are often found in command roles such as Sargents and Captians. They are famously ill tempered, and have been known to strike other battle brothers if they annoy them, and in battle they can become enraged and will furiously beat the enemy into submission with a hail of well placed and vindictive bolts. This is often due to the fact that these hard working battle brothers rarely get any sleep or grand appreicaion. But Reclaimers do not begrudge their positons in the Chapter, as they know full well without them the Chapter would go the way of the Scales of Malice. They are not ones for glory and battle honors, a simple thank you and a long rest is reward enough for these stalwart defenders of man. Tech-Marines Though the Equalizers have a very large number of Tech-Marines, and they are no different than most, they are uniqe in that they are all trained within Equius Primes forges rather than being sent to Mars. This is due to the Chapters rather hostile relationship with the Mehcanicus, and their habit of holding onto and modifying anceint technology. Somehow the Equalizers Tech-Marines are still quite adept in mantaining and even building standard Imperial Technology, and thus the Chapter can even fabricate its own Dreadnaughts and weaponary. (though the creation of a Dreadnaught is by far a difficult and seldom done undertaking) Equalizers Tech-Marines rarely pray to their weaponary and simply believe that one needs to just maintain a weapon correctly in order for it to work, so far this doctrine has fared rather well for the athistic Equalizers, however their damaged relationship with the Mechanicus has made them the target of various claims of tech-heresy. (some of which are not entirely false) Regardless, the Inquasiton sees nothing heretical with the slight modifications the Chapter makes to its wargear and thus the Chapter has been cleared of all charges. Spotters Spotter Marines are the equivilant of Scout Marines in the Equalizers. They are rookie Space Marine but being Equalizers their keen eyesight and deadly aim are second to none. Spotters are often spread out amongst the Chapter and as such elemnets of their 10th Company are often found alongside their senior brothers. Spotters, as their name implys, often assisst Sniper squads in picking out targets or scout ahead for the rest of the Chapter. It is not uncommon for fully fledged battle brothers to rejoin the Spotters once is initation to all other classes is done, for Equalizers, sniping is second nature. Sniper Squads The Equalizers have squads of full fledged battle brothers who are the best shots in the chapter. These 6 man squads usually have three Marines armed with Battle Bolters and the other three are armed with deadly Stalker Bolters or powerfull Oblivion rifles loaded with Exicutioner rounds. These squads are usually deployed to whittle the enemy down or provide long range support. Veteran Snipers are amongst the greatest marksmen in thw whole of the Imperium. These elite brothers often work alone and behind enemy lines. (though on occasion they are acompanied with a squad of Spotters) Their duty is to eleminate enemy leadership or destroy other high value targets. Deathwach Service The Equalizers serve proudly in the ranks of the Deathwach and in large numbers, at any given time over 50 Equalizers are seconed to the Deathwach. (a full quarter of that number is made up of Dreadnaughts.) They are indespencable assets to the Ordo Xenos, as Equalizers are well versed in the art of killing xenos from afar and covertly if necciary. However, the Equalizers total lack of zelous fervor and Emporor worship in any form has made them difficult to intagrate into the mixed Deathwach squads. Relations The Thunder Lance- The Thunder Lance have become close allies with the Equalizers ever since the Equalizers 7th Company helped the Thunder Lance drive the Calipsian Hordes back from the Lance's homeworld. The two Chapters have been seen fighting alongside one another fequently ever since that conflict and show a colse bond. Though their tatics would appear impossible to work together the combonation of deadly ranged warfare and fast assaults works nicely. It is not an uncommon sight for an Equalizers Sinper to be riding side seat with a Thunder Lance Biker. The Scales of Malice- These traitors have earned the chapters undying hatred and are hunted by the Equalizers without mercy. The Undying- The Undying buchered the 3rd and 4th Companies and therefore have earned their place on the chapters list of formost enemies. The Blackteef Tribe- The Equalizers have fought these Orks since the begining and have sworn to end The Maastas life no matter the cost. The chapter was created to defend Equius Primes vast stores of archotech from the Blackteef and as such have become experts on Blackteef and Orks in general. Kabal of The Malevolent Fog- These vile Eldar have eanred the chapters undieing fury after the Archon orchastraited a bloody raid on Equius II. The Equalizers have hunted this Kabal to the ends of the galaxy and will not yeild until Archon Havran Blackmist is brought to the Equalizers bloody justice. Maelstrom Dogs- After these muderious cutthroats aided the mutant rebles of the Quint Rebellions and buchered millions of Quints people, the Equalizers swore that every single one of these cut-throats would feel the Imperiums wrath. '''Orks- '''The Equalizers were created to fight Orks and as such are experts on the brutish beasts. They know Ork Klanz intrectly and understand each tribes history and "kultur", while many chapters debate wheather or not knowing every detail about these savage xenos is really necciary, the Equalizers believe that to defeat thine enemy you must know thine enemy. '''Tau-' This Chapter has done battle with Tau forces many a time but are content to leave them be, as thier are far more immediate and dire threats to the people of the Imperium. 'Tyranids- '''Like all Ultramarine successor chapters, the Equalizers dispise the Tyranids with every fiber of thier being and will fight the Great Devourer at any oppertunity. '''Inquasition- '''The Equalizers cannot stand most of the Ordos save Ordo Xenos, whom the Equalizers belive foucus on Mankinds true enemy. As such there are many Equalizers in the service of the Deathwach and some actually leave thier chapter to serve as Throne Agents for Ordo Xenos Inquisitors. '''Mutants-' The Equalizers have a strange outlook on the mutant population of mankind, whilst they bear no personal animosity towards them, the Equalizers consider mutants as livestock and nothing more. This is a result of the standard Equiuan diet which consists mostly of mutant flesh. 'Abhumans-' As Equius II has a sizeable Ogryn population, the Equalizers veiw most abhuman races as no different from thier baiseline cousins and treat them with the same respect and benevolence they show to all the Imperiums peoples. (save for Beast Men, who are veiwed simmilarly as mutants) As such, Equalizers have no qualms about fighting alongside and Abhuman regiment. 'Raven Gaurd- '''These two chapters have rarely worked together but the chapters styles of warfare, when combined, make them an all but unstoppable force. The Raven Gaurd attack unseen and undetectable, whilst the Equalizers decimate the confused foe from afar. '''Space Wolves- '''Though the majority Space Wolves consider the Equalizers a chapter of cowards who shirk away from glorious close combat, those who have seen an Equalizer during an Episode knows full well that the Equalizers are far from cowards. The Two chapters share an interesting relationship, as the Equalizers have been known to "tag along" with Space Wolves, though this arrangment is less than favorable to the Space Wolves tastes the Wolves admit that there is no more comfoting feeling than knowing that as you charge into the fray the Equalizer behind you will destroy all who hide in vantage points across the battlefeild. (Though the Space Wolves can barely stand it when the Equalizers steal thier kills from afar) '''Ultramarines- '''The Equalizers maintain a distant relationship with thier proginators, but as any son of Guliman, should the Ultramarines or thier fellow successors call for aid, they will awnser with Blue Bolters at the ready. 'Iron Krakens- 'The Iron Krakens saved the Equalizers 2nd company during the Sacking of Alsace, the two chapters have differing agedas and ideologies but after Alsace, should the Krakens call for aid, the Equalizers will respond without hesitation. '''Salamanders- '''The Salamanders and Equalizers both place an emphisis on defending civilians and therefore work well together, both on and off the feild of battle. '''Eldar- '''The Equalizers hunt the Eldar relentlessly, seeing the pompus and fickle xenos as a grave threat to the people of the Imperium. This comes from the bloody skirmishes the Equalizers have fought against the Dark Eldar of the Kabal of The Malveolent Fog and believe Craftworld and Maiden world Eldar are no different from thier chaotic bretherin...and nothing can convince them otherwise. They have destroyied no less than three crafworlds and a maiden world at great cost to themselves. '''Chaos- '''As any Space Marine chapter, the Equalizers hunt down and destroy Chaos wherever it rears its heretical head. They are mortal enemies with the Chaos warband that spawned from thier own ranks, The Scales of Malice and the Maelstrom Dogs who are commenly found under thier banner. They are also on the constant lookout for the fabled Schola Chaotica, as a warband that robs humanity of future generations is shurely on this chapters top prioity. '''Necrons- '''The chapter has rarely come into contact with the Necrons but has sworn that these souless machines will feel thier wrath for the untold millions of Impieral citizens the C'tan's servents have slaughtered. 'King-Goy- 'The Equalizers have sworn to hunt down and elimiante these xenos as the Goy have not only kidnaped and mudered citzens of the Imperium but because Ordo Xenos has deemed it a priority. 'Drakul- 'The Equalizers have encountered the Drakul and are weary of the xenos, but at the moment do not belive them to be a threat to the Imperium. 'Xellok- 'The Equalizers have tracked the Xellok across the Saggitareus Arm and have exterminated any that they have come across. It is a testament to the chapters skill that not one of these purges have required exterminatus. 'Mutacrat- 'The Mutacrat have been staunch foes for the Equalizers in the past, but the Equalizers rarely seek these diminutve xenos out as they rarely if ever endager the lives of the innocent. Chapter Culture The Equalizers have adopted many cultural practices from the peoples of Equius Prime and its three moons. Equius Prime is a run down forge world, having been nearly destroyed by nuclear warfare during the Age of Strife. When the Imperium rediscovered the world, the only humans left were vicous hive gangs and the wreched mutants they had resorted to eating as the only other alternitive was cannibalisem. However, large sections and of the deep manufatorums were in perfect condtion, and massive stockpiles of ancient weapons from the humanities Golden Age lay untouched. Its three moons are in simmilar states of dissaray, with Equius III and IV nearly overrun by feral mutant hordes and the whole of Equius II population at the time of discovery had evolved (or devolved in the eyes of the Imperium) into Ogryns. The Equalizers were origanally Ultramarines but in time as thier ranks became flooded with recruites taken from the most deadly hive gangs they began to change as a chapter. The chapter took on the combat styles of the people they defended and interacted with on a daily basis, as many Equailzer scouts are used to defend the otherwise doomed tribes against mutants and other horrors, they had fought alongside these people and found that a bolt to the skull can fell even the mightest of foes. They became more reserved, as individual vicotries meant nothing on Equius Prime, the only true victory to the people of Equius was dieing of old age and leaving enough offspring to take up your meger estate. They also developed a strange outlook on mutants, as the people of the Equius system see mutants as livestock or deadly preaditors. As such it is not uncommon for Equalizers to underestimate mutant foes and it is even more common for Equalizers to have mutant flesh in thier rations. This "diet" has been brought up a few times by puritan Inquiusitors and the Mechanicus who would like nothing more to see this Chapter disbanded, in general the consumption of mutant flesh is not considered grounds for Excomuincate Tratiorus, as the Blood Angels and thier succsessors partake in blood rituals and have proven loyal thus far. In spite of being exoneraited the Equalizers tread lightly on the subject, as the testimony of Ordo Xenos Inquisitors was the only thing that saved them from liqufacation. And thus after a millenia fighting and dieing alongside the people of Equius Prime made the Equalizers into what they are today, a stoic but benevolent chapter, defenders of the Imperium and all its peoples. It is thier firm belief that this is what the Emporor, in all his great wisdom, created the Space Marines for. They posess a bitter hatred towards most xenos and will not hesitate to kill any alien lifeform they see. However, they also understand that all xenos are not massive threats to humanity, speices such as the Tau and Drakul are rarely the object of the Equalizers rightous fury. Xenos such as Orks, Dark and Craftworld Eldar, and of course the King-Goy are eradicated without a second thought. Recruitment The Equalizers only recrute from thier homeworld of Equius Prime and its surrounding moons ,Equius II, Equius III and Equius IV. The usual asperents come from the worlds most successful hive gangs and tribes and are put through rigorus testing and training. But the moment of truth comes when the asperant undergose "The Ordeal". The Ordeal is the final part of an asperents training. The potental Equalizer is induced into an Episode-like state by various naroctics and stimulants and is expected to resist as long as possible. This test brings out the true nature of the asperant, if they embrace the power brought by the Episode then they are not worthy, but if they resist for at set amount of time they are accepted into the chapter. This trial teaches the successful asperant that they cannot deny thier rage, but as defenders of the Imperium they must resist no matter the cost, for they are the final line against madness and oblivion. Heros Chapter Master Epsilon ''"I don't give a damn how valuble that relic is, you tell the Tech-Priests that we are here to put a stop to these damned Orks and their mindless buchering innocent people, not safegaurd some decrepit tomb!"- ''Chapter Master Epsilon, venting his distain for the Adeptus Mechanicus Epsilon is the third chapter master of the Equalizers and the 1st one to be native to Equius Prime. Epsilon was born to the Blackshots hive gang and from an early age earned renown as an exellent sniper. His name was soon known throught out the Underhives as a synonym for a bullet to the skull. On his sixteenth birthday, he was captured by an Equalizer Scout squad and brought to Equius Primes fortress monestary for recuitment. He accelled in all the training and tests and was the first and only asperaint to succsessfully deny his first Episode, such iron will destined him for a leadership role within the chapter. He rose through the ranks quickly and by the time of the Tyranid Encursion was a fully fledged Sargent of the Veteran 1st Company. When he saw his chapter master, Livitus Corona, fall in battle against a Tyranid Carnifex, he took up the Power Sword of his Chapter Master and slew the Carnifex in a bloody duel, with the beast dead he rushed to Livitus's side. As he wached his freind and mentor pass away in his arms, Epsilon was ordered by Livitus to defend the Imperium from this grave new threat, to defend not just this world but all the others where the innocent people of the Imperium struggled to survive. Ever since then, Epsion has led the Equalizers through ruin and victory and is nothing less than the greatest Equalizer who ever lived in the eyes of his fellow battle brothers. Epsilon is a cool and collected indvidual, facing both victory and potental defeat with the same dry wit he has shown throughout his life. (though his temper has been known to flare when other Adpta place their adgenas above the lives of the Imperiums people) He is a firm believer in humanities right to the Galaxy and shares his chapters xenophobic hatred of all things alien, but he tries his best to temper that wrath all Equalizers hold within them, lest they wast thier time and recources on xenos who have yet to prove themselves a real threat to the Imperiums peoples. Waidmen ''"Get the hell off this planet before I throw you off it." -''Waidmen, before killing Blackteef Undaboss, Gorejaw Gut 'Spilla in hand to hand combat. Waidmen is an aloof Veteran Devistator that has become a ledgend within the Equalizers. During the Tyranid invasion of Equius Prime and its surrounding moons, he slew a Bio-Titan with litte more but than a Melta and steely resolve. He sclaed the horrific beast, killing Gargoyals and other defenders with his power axe and Bolt Revolver, his Melta slung across his back. He finnally made it to the top of the beasts skull and emptied his Melta into a soft spot of the Bio-Titans armored carapaice. As the monster crashed to the ground, Waidmen lept off and repeated the process with two more Bio Titans until he was greiviously wounded by a pack of genestealers. His actions saved Equius III and crippled the Tyranid splinter fleets ability to continue thier seige of the system. As such as soon as he recovered from his wounds (which required extensive bionics) he was promoted to the Veteran 1st Company. He soon applied for Deathwach service and would do so three more times during his long career. In the end Waidmen would leave the chapter forever, becoming a Throne Agent to an Ordo Xenos Inquisitor. Blue ''"It was not wise of you to come here looking for a fight Orks... for now you have found one." - ''Blues famously uttered words before he slew a band of Ork Nobz during the 3rd Ork invsion of the Equius system Blue is a Dreadnaught of great renown within the Chapter and is the oldest Marine in the Chapter. His metal body has been enhanced by the chapters Tech-Marines to equal the Equius Pattern Dreadnaught design, out fitted with many Assault Cannons and large missle batteries. He also has two Dreadnaught sized Power Fists that have desecrated both Traitor and Xenos alike. In battle Blue, like any Venerable Dreadnaught is a sight to behold, gunning down the foe in a hail of Assualt Cannon fire, his missle batteries firing withering barrages that shatter both heretic and xenos charges alike. His skill in close quarters combat is second to none, as his impressive bulk can move swiftly and deliver punishing blows to the enemies of man. He was a Venerable Dreadnught of the Ultramarines before he awnsered the call for new members of the Chapter that would eventually become the Equalizers. His orgional name is lost to ledgend, as Blue himself is quite fond of the nickname the Chapters young marnies coined for him all those milliena ago. He has gotten used to the Chapters uniqe use of Dreadnaughts and has particularly enjoyed the rareity of stasis induced slumbers. He is an active member in the Chapters commnd, often giving Epslion gudeince that the young Chapter Master always heeds, for Blue is by far the wisest marine of the Equalizers. North ''"Excutioner rounds? Never touched the stuff!"- ''North, when asked if he used self guiding bolts in order to hit targets on the horizon line. North is Epsilons biological brother and the Chapters greatest marksman. He is an outgoing and humorius indivdual, always trying to "Lighten the mood." This sets him apart from his stoic comrades and his cool tempered brother. As such he, like many Vetran Snipers, works primaraly alone on the battlefield. His kill record is ledgendary and it is a common joke that, were Kharn the Betrayer and North to compair kill ratios, North would tie the Kharn by kiling the Berzerker. Many an Ork Warboss and Dark Eldar Archon have had thier reigns of terror cut short by one of Norths bolts. North rose to prominance in the Chapter during the sixth Ork invasion of the system. He was Scout at the time and his whole squad had been buchered by Blackteef Blitz Boyz. He found shelter on the top floor of a dilapitated hab-center, next to a supply crate stocked full of ammuniton. With his Stalker Bolter and plenty of ammo, North turned the area into a killing feild, little did he know that Equius IV, the world he was on, had been evacutaited and he was the sole remaining human on the whole of the planet. He survived in the buliding for a full year, killing Orks left and right as they tried to seize the ground he defended, he lived off Ork meat and blood. As his stockpile of ammuniton ran low, and Orks begain pouring into the building, North was prepaired to die with his hands around an Orks throat when suddenly the Blackteef were piched from thier feet in a hail of bolter fire. The current Chapter Master at the time, Livitus Corona, lead the liberation force personally. After the Orks had been run off by the Equalizers and North finnally got some well earned sleep, he was promoted to the rank of Veteran alongside his brother, and has been the bane of xenos ever since. Dagger ''"Quit your fidgeting, it's only a broken arm and three broken ribs, plus the shattered vertibre and a skull fracture and a...well.. look, the point is your a bloody Space Marine by the Throne so you'll pull though." -'' An example of Daggers soothing bedside manner Dagger is the Equalizers oldest and most expericed Reclaimer, as such he can mend bones just as easily as he can mend the soul. (and do it all with time enough to right a volume on it) He is the epitome of a Reclaimer, skilled, attentive, and unshakeable. (he is also irritable, dour, and rather impolite) Dagger has fought on hundreds of thousands of battlefieilds and saved the lives of hundreds of battle brothers over his long and ditingusihed career. He is utterly unshakeable and has stared down Ork Warbosses and Tryanid swarms in the defence of his wounded battle brothers. One of his most famous exploites was defending two squads worth of criticly wounded Marines from a swarm of Tryanids during the Encrusion. The feild hospital had been overrun and he was the sole able bodyied Marine there. With nothing but a pair of bolt SMGs and his anger, he cut down no less than twenty packs of gene-stealers and a carnafex. When aid finnaly came led by then Sargent Epsilon, they found Dagger knee deep in tryanid bodies, his first words to the reihenforcments were, ''"Well about damn time! I thought I was going to have to hold the whole bloody planet on my own for a moment there." Philus Maxiumus The 1st Chapter Master of the Equalizers Philus Maxiumus was a great warrior and brilliant leader. He was origonally a Veteran of the Ultramainres 1st company and had served the Imperium without fail for hundreds of years before voulenteering to lead the 24th founding succsessor Chapter that would become the Equalizers. He was a strict and stern commander, always at the front and never left a man behind. His death is one of the great tragities of the Equalizers history, he was slain by a Dark Eldar assasin while he slept, an insult beyond measure to the Equalizers. The assassin was caught and brutally killed by Philus's succsessor, Livitus Corona. Livitus Corona Livitus Corona led the Equalizers for nearly a millienia and is reviered as the "Eldar Slayer" amongst the marines of the chapter. After the preivious Chapter Master, Philus Maximus, was assassinated by Dark Eldar he led the whole chapter on a vengefull crusaide on all Eldar populations the chapter could find. During these crusaides the chapter eradicated three Craftworlds, totally destroyed a Maiden world, and slew the Archons of three Kabals. After these victories against the Eldar, the chapter returned to defend their system against the Orks of the Blackteef tribe. After centuries of Ork attacks, the chapter was caught off gaurd by the Tyranid swarm, a branch of Hive Fleet Kraken gouged its way though their system, claiming the lives of hundreds of Equalizers, including Livitus himslef. As he lay dieing in the arms of his friend and student, Epslion, he gave his final order, defend the whole of the Imperium, defend the people. Livitus Corona was a fair and decicive commander but was a staunch traditionalist in the way of war and a strict follower of the Codex. It is these attributes that probably led the the increse of casualties during his reign. Regardless, his death was a blow to the whole of the chapter, for they had regarded him as one of the most skilled warriors the chapter has ever known. His body, alongside that of Philus Maximus, rests in the Hall of War on the Stallion. Chapter Relics Being a reletively young Chapter, the Equalizers have few relics that are truly ancient by Space Marine standards, but none the less these mighty weapons are ledgendary in their own right: The Flames of Corona Currently in the hands of Chapter Master Epsilon, this pair of master crafted Power Swords are by far some of the most devistating weapons ever weilded by a Space Marine. These swords are completly seethed in plasma energy and can burn through any marterial they come in contact with. The pysical blades themselves are of an unknown black material, but are sharper than any known material and can carve though power armor with ease. Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:T42 Category:Ultramarines Successors